Loving you
by ms.daydreamer
Summary: i'm just plain old Bella compared to my group of friends.Edward is yes happily with Tanya.I wonder will he even noticed me?*pls review so i would know where should i improve and where is the good point,THANKS alot!*
1. someone for everyont BUT not me

**Bella's P.O.V**

So here I am staring once again at him. He was just perfect, his smooth and pale skin, topaz eyes that could easily melt anyone with it's stare. I was snapped out of my trance when the bell rang loudly making my heart pump indirectly fast and made making me jump.

"Are you back from Edward land?" My best friend and happened to be one of Edward's cousin, Rosalie asked.

Rosalie is the only one who seems to discover bit by bit how my feelings towards Edward developed. I glared at her and hit her arms playfully. After gathering our books, we started to head towards the classroom door only to bump into Tanya, yes!!! Edward's girlfriend! I try to breath in as much air my lungs could take. Rosalie seemed to stare cold eyes towards her.

"Are you blind Bella?" Tanya whispered in an almost harsh voice as she gracefully took out a mirror from her handbag and started to check on herself.

Before I could even mumbled sorry timidly, Rosalie stepped forward "Tanya, there's no need of you to check upon yourself on mirror because as how many times you see, it would just be one horrible dumb blonde face" she smirked and dragged my outside the hall. That's when I saw Edward standing leaning against the wall waiting for Tanya as usual.

_Damn! He's such a gentleman, ALWAYS wait for Tanya without miss. _Rosalie waved her hand in front of my face. I blushed, she caught me day dreaming again.

"Bella? Are you joining us tonight?" Edward laughed as he waits for my answers. I let out a weak groan.

"Ros, you know very well I just don't fit in you guys double or triple date!" I hissed and rolled my eyes.

Yap right, I will be alone for the whole night watching everybody with his or her partners, Edward will be with Tanya (and I think hell would sounds better! I couldn't watch how intimate or whatever scene might happen that will make me hurt and blushed thousand times red). Ros and Emmett will be dancing together whole night and Alice, needless to say would stick with Jasper. So what benefits will do to me to watch each and every couple while I'm alone staring at my crush of life with the woman his choice and life.

"Bella! Friday night!!" Alice chirped in happily as she hugged me as soon as she reached from the other end of hall.

Oh no. Things could not been worst.

"Alice, what do you have in your mind??" Rosalie smacks the tiny pixie look playfully.

"Well, I'm starting to think that clubbing isn't very exciting or fun anymore cause we have been there like almost every Friday? Except Bella of course! So-" she rubbed her hand together and eyed everyone with her exciting and surprise look. I leaned across the wall sighed.

"We'd have movie marathon tonight with lots of fun especially your big size boyfriend Rosie, and I promised each of us will get to pick up the movies we want to watch" she squealed with excitement and clapping her hands. Jasper smiled and casually kissed her hair.

"And whose house would it be then, Ms Alice?" Edward teased as he held Tanya's hand. Ouch!!! I almost felt like I want to faint right now!

"Of course Ros, mine and Bella's house you silly bro!" Alice smirked at him playfully and turned around just to grab my hand over to once again be in their group. Edward and Alice are siblings and both their parents are close with Charlie that they often hang out. Alice moved out from the wealthy white mansion just to rent one three bed room apartment and there, she convinced Charlie it was just down the street so he wouldn't need to worry that much and convinced Ros that we will all have a lot of fun together.

It's pretty amazing how I could click along with Alice, the shopping maniac and Rosalie the shoe maniac, I swear she has over hundred pairs of shoes. Meanwhile, me? Ugh. I'm just plain Bella that has the worst coordination in the whole universe! Charlie and Renee were used to me being in the ER as I will tripped, hit, rolled, slipped and all sorts of injuries you could possibly get from being so clumsy. And maybe that are another addition point on why Edward would never even look at me even I'm the last girl standing in this universe.

"Bella!! We seriously need to shop for groceries and a lot junk food!!" Alice squealed in excitement and slapped my arms happily as she walked over her yellow sports car along with Jasper. Rosalie rolled her eyes and mumbled "Anything to do with shopping, Alice certainly enjoys herself". I giggled and walked along with her towards my car, Rosalie kissed Emmett goodbye and climbed into the seat beside me. I started the Mercedes that both Alice and Rosalie got for me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward and Tanya kissing. I sucked up my breath and pinched my nose. Hopefully Rosalie never realized how hurt and awkward I felt.

Ten minutes later, we arrived the basement parking and I killed the engine after safely parked my car. We climbed out and walked towards the elevator.

"Bella? All right? You were quiet today" Rose glanced concern and hit the elevator to 12th floor.

"Yap, I was just thinking that I would go drop by Charlie and Renee later. I guess I'm going to miss the movie marathon" I looked right down on my shoes hoping to have an easy escape. It's not a good idea to be in living room with three couple that will be hugging and embracing while movies where I am stuck on my own and apart from that I guess my heart could stop any moment if I see Edward and Tanya again smooching in front of me.

"Bella, you sounded upset is there anything you want to talk about?" she tugged my arms as we walked right over to our apartment.

God. The last thing I want to confess now is that how much I love Edward and it hurts me a lot to see them smooching and making out in front of me.

Slowly I move my head signaling a not now and continue walking.


	2. how am i going to do this?

**Sorry for the late update! I just started my collage and now juggling time to continue with my story...Anyway...Please review so I will know where I should improve and where am the good point and bad point as this is my first time. Thanks a lot and**

**I do not own any of the character, I just happened to make it alive in my own imaginations. Thank you **

**Edward's POV **

"Bye sweetie! I'd pick you up later around 7 ish?" I grinned and kiss her cheeks.

"Do we really have to go for the movie marathon?? I'd rather we do something special and say _exciting_?" Tanya shivered her voice as she lean towards and whispered into my ear.

I stroked her palm calmly as I cracked my brain on how to avoid the whole _I disagree on premarital sex_ argument that might happened when each time Tanya asked for it.

"Sweetie, you know how Alice will be if we cancel on her" I started to get down from the car and pretended that I did not notice her now sullen looking face. I walked towards her door and opened the car door and after kissing her a quick goodbye, I drove off towards my apartment.

I moved out right after Alice and convinced both Carlisle and Esme that I will be taking good care of myself and not be their good boy. I was still living alone in the floor below Alice apartment when later on Rosalie and Alice suggested that Jasper and Emmett _should _ move in and live with me since my apartment are two rooms empty.

I never thought I would click that on both Jasper and Emmett but it turns out we click alright! And even at times we might argue but not mere minutes we will be laughing our hearts out on how silly it is.

The reason that I figured out why Alice and Rosalie _wanted _and insisted that Jasper and Emmett to move in with me was because first thing first, they will save all the trouble on going on each other's distance and second, I bet it's Carlisle that talked into both Alice and Rosalie that after all they feel it's much more safer for me to have housemate that someone they trusted and knew.

"See! Its tore apart now!!" Jasper growled and eyed Emmett angrily.

On his hands were two piece of some sort of magazine. Emmett glanced sheepishly and went on apologized on his rough behavior. I threw my keys on the table in the living room and went into the kitchen to pour water.

"Fighting over porn magazine again huh?" I teased when I finally finished and washed my cup.

Jasper threw a stern look. "No! Eddie, you know I would never buy _those _magazines!" he emphasized on the word Eddie. I let out a low growl.

"STOP CALLING ME EDDIE! God I hate that!!" I warned and my tone turned into low harsh.

Both Jasper and Emmett chuckled as they knew how annoyed and irritated I would be whenever someone called me _Eddie!_

"It's stupid Em that gets overexcited on the cars magazine I bought just because he happened to saw a few hot babes standing and posing on the cars when I flipped the page!!" Jasper eyed Emmett annoyingly and went to place the magazine on the dining table.

"Jazzy- open the door!" Alice commanded outside the door.

I wondered what could make her mood swing so happily now. I could almost imagine that small size pixie looking girl bouncing up and down outside the door waiting for Jasper to open it.

"Edward, you are here!! I thought you will be over at Tanya's place?" Alice sneered when she mentioned Tanya's name. I moved to the other corner of the black sofa to make place for her to sit.

"No! I was lucky to step out of the whole sex argument again!" I groaned and turned on the TV flipping the channel and stop when it showed basketball game.

Alice sighed "Edward, I told you so that Tanya and you will be difficult right from the beginning! I could see it in her whole bitch attitude!!"

I glared at her with a stern look and said, "As much as how bitch she is, I could not just leave her like that! I couldn't possibly break up with her!"

"She is a real time bitch Edward! Ditch her! Come on!! There are BETTER options of girls than that SLUT!" Alice shows a disgusted face as Jasper put his arm around her shoulder and calms her.

He could felt the raising tension between this discussions leading to more heated argument!

"Cool and drop the subject Alice, you know how stubborn our little Edward is and will you tell me what makes you bouncing with excitement outside the door earlier?" Jasper asked.

"Oh- I almost forget! Well, I am excited because I received news that the next few weeks the student council will be having the prom!!" Alice squealed and started to bounce in her seat.

"Prom?! Hell yeah!" Emmett who had been focusing on the basketball game turns to join in the excitement.

I sighed in defeated and thank Jasper silently for stopping the heated argument between Alice and me bout Tanya.

I admitted that my feelings towards Tanya happened to faded away slowly as the longer Tanya and I together, the longer I sensed and see the different thinking and lifestyles that we both preferred and the constant argument are slowly making me realized that we both belongs to different world.

But, when will be the right time to talk to Tanya bout this? I don't want to drag this on longer as with proms coming up and I knew Tanya will be pissed off if she did not have a date to attend the prom.

**I'm sorry this chapter turns out short and boring but I'm trying my best to have it interesting!**

***please review so that I will know where my weakness is and my good point is, thank you so much for spending time to read my story, please review k?**


	3. Meeting Jacob back

**Thank you Becky, I really appreciate that =) and to anyone that randomly read my story, please review so that I will know where is my mistakes and good point is. Thank You ^^**

**I do not own any of the character, I just happened to make it alive in my own imaginations. Thank you**

**Bella's Pov**

Ugh. I inhaled as much air as my lungs could take before I finally knock on the wooden door that is painted in light brown color, mum painted it herself – well, almost every part of the house are painted with bright colors. After a soft "I got it" which is mum's voice, the door cracked open and I smiled weakly looking at my mum.

"Bella!! It's a surprise for you to drop by visit your old folks" mum threw herself over and squeezed my back gently.

I struggled to break the bear hug and smiled weakly before she shoved me inside the house. Apart of me was glad and delighted as I do miss the familiar scent and warm in this house I grew up and just before I could sit on my favorite spot, which is the corner of the black sofa, my dad walked down from the stairs.

"Bells, you're home!" he smiled and sat opposite of me on his normal spot in the living room and flipped on the TV to sports channel.

Moments later, mum signaled me to join her in the kitchen; I sat near the mini bar and watched her cook dinner.

"Sweetie, is everything alright over there with Alice and Edward? You know that day I just went for tea with Esme and she complained how little time her kids drop by to see her" mum continue by pushing the tray of turkey into the oven.

I draw circles on the table and bit my lips thinking how I am supposed to answer how everything is going on.

Well, with Alice everything is great, good makeover and if there is anyone I could always count for is Alice who seem to know the future and yet so energetic BUT _Edward _the guy I secretly in love and not even notice that I exist except well I'm his _best friend _yes, only best friend when he needed someone to talk bout his problems with Tanya when Alice doesn't want to buy that sex argument thing anymore because that's the main concern for Edward I guess. I sighed.

"Bella? You drown in your thoughts already? And ignored poor mum here babbling and waiting for your respond on how's everything?" Renee joked as she hit my arms playfully.

I force a weak smile. "Everything's great as usual Alice and her perfection on wardrobe so it really saves a lot trouble on dealing with what to wear every morning to class and Rosalie comes to the rescue on shoes and hair do" I laughed thinking of the hectic morning we'll deal with by waking up late and rushing with make up all sort of stuff before finally be able to grab some breakfast on the way and argue again on who's car should we take on that day.

"That's great! So, how's with Edward?" I caught my breath as the name of _Edward_ from my mum's mouth.

"Well, as usual with Tanya and abandoned his used to be close friends" I joked but I avoid making eye contact with mum.

She reads me very well somehow by one look I'm afraid if she look into my eyes she would know that I really mean awful abandoned by Edward. Oh god, the last thing I want or need right now is to ensure that I am just paying a visit to them not other intention like _I'm running away from joining the movie marathon to avoid watching Edward and Tanya smooching or other couples make out_!.

I wanted to just find other things to occupy my mind from wondering back to Edward and what is he doing right now with Tanya or what movie are they watching? Rosalie the one always full of wicked ideas what is she up to now? As much as I wanted to be there to join the fun or melting by stealing glances at Edward. I so hate myself now.

"Bella, are you staying for dinner? Billy and Jacob are coming over tonight" mum smiled as she continues cooking the gravy for the turkey.

My mind started doing calculation. If I stayed for dinner, I would probably save myself from driving around the town without direction and lost as I couldn't have gone back to apartment and – I shrugged and somehow, I guess a night out with Jacob sounds good. After I moved out we seldom meet and talk due to the distance between La Push to my apartment takes good 25 minutes drive.

I heard a loud truck engine pulled over my house driveway. It must be Jacob driving his dad, Billy over here. Billy and my dad, Charlie are very close and Billy often came over to my house to enjoy my mum's cooking and also I noticed that tonight might be the _flat screen _that brand new in my living room. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not even notice the brand new looking flat screen in my living room.

I walked out towards the driveway through the front door and stand on the small steps

"Bella. Good to see you here" Jacob smiled as he hopped out from the driver seat and walked over to the back of the truck and pulled out a grey wheelchair and open it before pushing towards his dad side.

I helped him by closing the passenger doors and while Jacob began pushing his dad into the house, I noticed he looked so much taller and much more mature. His dark skin and the prefect muscles on his chest certainly haven changed a bit except more muscular?

I blushed when I noticed I actually drifted away in my thoughts and Jacob caught me staring at him inventively. He laughed and smacked my head softly.

"Good old Bells now drooling over me like others girls?" Jacob teased and rests his arms on my shoulder. Just like old times.

"Duh! I was just thinking how so IMPERFECT are your body such dark-bleh" I playfully made a disgusted face and ran inside the house before he chased after. I was giggling when I slammed the front door shut and lean against it to prevent Jacob came in.

"What's going on kids?" Charlie threw a disturbed glance as he and Billy seem to be enjoying the baseball game live on the _flat screen._

"Nothing dad!" I smiled and walked back to the kitchen and help to set up the table for dinner.

I was trying to put a very straight face later when Jacob came in after a while when he kept banging on the front door laughing only to be yanked open by a very disturbed Charlie glance. Jacob apologized and after assuring everything's alright and promise will be under control, he made his way to the kitchen.

Renee smiled and hugged him. "Jacob! You certainly put my old man into annoyed mood huh?" she teased as she continue to pass the forks and spoon to me. I did not make any eye contact with Jacob afraid I would bust out laughing any moment.

"Renee, I din it's his beloved daughter Bella Swan! Still didn't changed from last time huh?" Jacob tickled my side as he finished.

I laughed and kept jerked away his hands. "Jake! Stop it this instant!" I giggled and managed to push him aside and went on to use my mum as protection. She laughed out as she was caught between the both of us. Shaking her head, she managed to stop Jacob from coming over by using warning glance towards the living room where Charlie and Billy threw a very very very disturbed glance. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at Jacob.

"Serves you right!" he teased when he plopped down the seat beside me and opposite of him sat Billy and Charlie and beside Jake is my mum. The 5 of us settle down and starting to ohm and ahhh when my mum bring the dish over on the dining table. This definitely brought back lot memories to me when thanksgiving that Alice and her family along with Billy and Jacob will be coming over to enjoy the meal together.

However, when I moved out from home some time ago, Jacob and Billy never come for thanksgiving anymore as Billy said he will be having thanksgiving meal with the other La Push families there as he claimed it's easier for him. I guess that is the last time I ever ate together with large crowd including Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward. _Edward. _

I swallowed hard the turkey I'm chewing when my mind went to that particular name. Right, _Edward Cullen_. How could I possibly stop thinking about him? I wonder what he is doing right now. Kissing with Tanya? Hugging Tanya close the entire movies? Make out? When will I stop thinking and forget about him? He does not even take me more than a best friend.

The entire meal, I just kept quiet and nodded or doing the uh, yap, right when any of them talked to me.

After the entire seems like years time of meal, I quickly helped my mum to clean up the table as Jacob helped my mum do the dishes. As usual, Charlie pushed Billy back to the living room along with them was the one dozen beers that they planned on drinking during the entire whatever sports game they decided to watch. I kept quiet and just wishing to reach my apartment in record time to lie down on my bed and shut my mind from the whole world.

I wish their movie marathon was finished by then and then happily those 3 cute couples could please please spare and hopefully will not notice me when I walked into the apartment.

"Bella, want to go for a walk?" Jacob tapped my shoulder carefully. He certainly caught my quiet self and wondering a lot.

I nodded and then after washing and cleaning up my hands, he held the back door open and I stepped out. The night breeze makes me feel a lot better. My brain was about to explode from my constant deep in thought. Jacob smiled and he stuffs his hands into his pocket.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" his sudden question make me panicked. Oh god, what should I answered.

"Emm, just some school stuff –"Uh Oh this is not good. I know he is not buying it.

Common Bella, you are real stupid to think that Jacob would buy this stupid answer. How long had he known you?

"Bells, I know you long enough to know that if there is anything that will catch you so deep in thinking is Edward is it? We both know you had crush on him for I don't know, say ever since all of us stepped in high school?" Jacob teased as he nudged my arms playfully.

I sighed in defeat. "I don't know Jake! It hurts a lot when he started dating Tanya! I could see he is serious!" Without realizing, my eyes blurred trying to stop those stupid tears from coming out and embarrassing myself. Jake did something that unexpected!

**I'm going to stop right here, what did Jake did that stunned Bella? please review for I wouldn't know where is my mistakes and need improvement places. I certainly need review on how you guys feel bout my story here. Thanks a lot!!! **


	4. That was the first night I dreamt of her

**Thanks to 4everbellaxedward on the guess =p Nah, he din kissed or cry lol.. Jacob only surprises her with something he thought that will cheer her up =)**

**I do not own any of the character, I just happened to make it alive in my own imaginations. Thank you **

**Edward's POV **

I parked my car right beside the driveway. Tanya smiled seductively and when I leaned over to kiss her goodnight, her hands began trailing up and down my hands. I had hard time to stay control; I know this is one of the ways Tanya's trying to make me throw myself off my boundaries.

"Goodnight, sweetie!" I pulled my lips away from hers breathing heavily.

I went down and opened her car door for her as usual and wanted to get away from here as soon as possible fearing I will lose control and let Tanya's intention win.

I know she will surely upset but I had no choice. I don't want to break any of the boundaries before marriage.

As soon as I drove far from her driveway, I glanced over the dashboard clock to check.

It's 10 minutes past midnight, considering the movie marathon actually went well except for the part where Rosalie and Alice bickered with Tanya over what movie and what a slut Tanya it.

I sighed, why Alice and Rosalie get along with Tanya? Tanya might be over in some of her ways of handling things but she's just trying to fit in very much. I couldn't blame her.

My phone rang and I managed to answer it when I'm done struggling to take out that damn phone.

"Jacob?" I frowned my face wondering why in the world in this hour he is calling.

"Edward, well I called Alice and she said you will be able to fetch Bella home to apartment since you are out anyway-"before he could finished, I cut him off

"In the good name of god, where are you guys and what happened?" I slowed down my Volvo and took the turning towards Charlie's house.

"It doesn't matter and yes you have to pick her up at her house driveway, I lied to both Chief and Renee that she had returned home with me as she was too tired to drive but apparently, I only managed to leave her for 5 minutes alone before she yelled and talked so loudly that cause suspicion to Chief" Jacob struggled with his words.

He sounded like he was out of breath. I drove towards the driveway and found Jacob struggling to balance Bella as she kept moaning and mumbled.

I noticed Jacob's brown jacket was now covered with Bella's vomit. I raised my eyes in amazed for I couldn't believe a quiet and normally hardly drunk lady like Bella will turn into such a mess.

"Tell me Jacob, what makes her drink like nobody's business?" I sighed out of breath as I slammed the passenger door closed.

I wiped away the sweat on my forehead. Jacob and I struggled to make sure Bella stop yelling or talking loudly and finally- Bella's now tossing and turn inside my car.

"Well, I believe she will murder me off if I blurted out for I was the one that offered her the drinks. I thought it might cheer her up a bit only god knows she kept drained her throat never ending" Jacob sighed playfully and smiled weakly before he walked towards his truck.

"Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you huh?" I sighed in defeat as I buckled on my seatbelt and open up my window.

Bella began mumbling again. "Jake! Cheers for the most stupid woman in this world, me!" she slurred and laughed sleepily.

"Silly Bella, you are not stupid why would you said so?" I shrugged as I gently held her hands from turning the steering of the car.

Damn, why Jacob did gave her drink! I groaned when I noticed Bella's move over and her head resting on my chest and she stopped moving just some mumbling that now getting softer and softer.

Phew! Lucky thing she stopped her wild attempt or we might not even survived with the way she had tried to turn the steering.

As soon as I managed to pull over the basement parking place and killed the engine.

I look and noticed Bella's sleeping soundly with her head on my chest. I slowly pull away her hands from my waist and managed to get out from the driver seat and ran over to passenger's door and Bella groaned something bout more vodka.

I rolled my eyes and I carried her bridal style all the way to my apartment figuring Bella's going to awake the rest if I brought her back to the apartment.

I dugged into my pocket for my keys, Bella grumpily hit my chest hard. Hell, I fumbled a little harder for my keys and within the third attempt I pushed open the door and placed Bella on my bed while running out back to close the door.

"Man! Where the hell is Alice and Rosalie when I needed them?" I growl in defeat when their phone went unanswered after numerous attempts to get them.

As my mind deciding should I just went up and awake that two couple for so help, I went on filling the bucket with warm water and a face towel, I headed over to my bedroom and chuckled when I saw Bella rested her head on the toilet wall with vomit stained all over her clothes and face and hands.

I put the things on my hand at the bedside table and went to carry her back on my bed. After cleaning up her face and hands, I realized that I indeed need to take off Bella's clothes that stink with her vomit stains on it.

"It's okay Edward, it's not like you haven seen her body before when she was 4 you even bathed with her!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

What should I do?? Bloody Alice and Rosalie had decided to ignore their cell as it kept went into voicemail.

I searched around for the smallest shirt in my closet along with one of my new boxers. I became nervous when my hands started to take off her jacket and then paused awhile before finally put on my shirt. Bella certainly had grown up to be a beautiful woman I barely notice all this years. Her soft and fair skin right along with her beautiful face without needing any make up.

I stroked her face softly and took the spare pillow and blanket to the living room.

I fell asleep without calling Tanya I'm safely home and tonight I dreamt of someone else.

**Phew! It's really hard to write EPOV I hope I actually din bored you of reading it.**

**Please review as usual =)**

**Any comments on my poor skill feel free to say it out =)**


	5. Wishful thinking

**Thank you for the reviews, and to Jackson ok, I will try my best to deliver it in a better way. Sorry for all the confusing part and my A LOT grammar mistakes. Thank you for the people that keeping up with me, you guys really mean a lot and please tell me if there is anything I lack in it.**

**I do not own any of the character, I just happened to make it alive in my own imaginations. Thank you **

**BPOV **

My heart beats rapidly with each step those gorgeous topaz eyes came closer. His perfect chest, his perfect gesture, how graceful his walk is, he stroked my face gently with his knuckles and his eyes meet my gaze. I moaned and then I kissed his lips strangely for my brave attempt.

I moaned and just then when I was about to deepen the kiss, I feel someone or something smack my head right up. I bolted up and blush deep red when I see two pair of eyes looking and me and trying to hide their giggles.

"Alice, Rose!" I growl and sweep my damn fringe out of my sight.

"Bella, you know with those moaning and Edward calling name I'm going to doubt is there any rated 18 in your dreams?" Rosalie cracked out laughing out loud.

Shit, I blushed and hide my face deeper in the pillow and pulled over the comforter. OMYGOD, it's so embarrassing!

_At least, Edward's will not heard that in my own bedroom_ after much breathing and feel that my cheeks no longer blushing, I pull down the comforter only to be shocked to find,

"Holy, shit! This is not my room, the smell, they're – "before I finished my sentence, I was already blushing deep red!

It means, Edward had the possibilities heard what Alice and Rose laughing and teasing because he is only few walls away??? And oh crap- whatever happen the whole last night? I'm going to die; Edward might hear or knew something he shouldn't know. Damn?!

"Bella, yes for your information you were sleeping INSIDE your lover boy's room, ON his BED, MOANING his name in your dreams as usual BUT you did sounded like in aroused just now, which is something new!" Alice squealed and laughed even harder together with Rosalie.

"SHHHHHHH- I'm screwed! He is not my lover boy and come on is he dead or what?? He is just few walls away man!" I growl and threw stern stare at both of them.

Beaming, Rosalie opened the bedroom door and yelled "SHE'S AWAKE!!"

What the hell is that for? I cursed silently and turn on to Alice with a questioning and angry glare. Alice taps my shoulder lightly and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward's not in when we came this morning, he left early and he slept at the couch the whole night so he did not listened or know your sleep talking especially bout HIM!" Alice explained and moments later, I found Jacob standing on the door smiling.

I smiled and blush suddenly last night memory of me drunk and doing silly things.

"Jake, you're here!" I let out a small laugh and motion him to sit beside the bed.

Alice and Rosalie smiled and walked out from the door. I lean my head on the board and stare out at the morning weather with the sun ray outside.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake asked with concerned in his voice

I forced a weak smile and shrugged "It's nothing really you know how those alcohols are not user friendly!" I joked and giggled lightly.

"God, you finished the whole damn lot I gave you and now you claim it's the alcohol faults!" he pinched my nose playfully and I make a face.

We used to smack and punch each other playfully since we were small.

"So, Jake how did I end up at Edward's place? Don't tell me you dono my apartment happened to be shared with Alice and Rose not with Edward!" I lowered down my voice for I'm not sure when Edward will be back.

"Sorry Bells, you were really drunk last night so I left no choice to call Alice and then she mentioned bout Edward's on the way back from sending Tanya home and it will be much more convenient for Edward to pick you up on his way home so with much struggling by Edward I guess he made it home!"

Jake ends his sentence and laugh out loud basically emphasizing on Edward and struggling. I

Feel so embarrassed for my stupid action in front of Edward!

Just then I heard a gentle tap on the door and Alice stepped in smiling.

"Jake, sorry for the trouble last night and I am sure our little Bella here are blushing non stop

Especially when she found out about her drunk rambling in front of Edward"

I felt my cheeks turn into different kinds of red shades and tugged her arm sternly to signal her to stop talking about this topic! I had enough in one morning!

"Yep, she certainly will suffered for her acts in little while period oh by the way, I got to go so catch up with you guys next time and Bella, please take good care of yourself ok?" he smiled and kissed my forehead before walked out and closed the apartment door.

I let out a sigh of relief and eyed Alice and just walk in Rose sternly.

"Edward just called and he mentioned to me that you might need aspirin to help you kill of your headache and he be taking away Chinese food for your lunch!" Alice squealed happily

"Looks like your LOVER BOY might be finally care for you! Maybe he will be Tanya who? The next couple of months!" Rose cooed smiling

As if Edward will care for me more than a best friend, I have nothing plus point on myself when compared to Tanya the gorgeous looking, rich and famous miss in collage.

BUT- apart of my heart really flattered by what my two best friends had just said and hoping it might be true even the chances are like zero!

**Finally I finished chapter 5 and so sorry for the much delayed as I am juggling my time from collage assignments and plotting the fanfic , please review so I will know my mistakes and good points, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	6. WOBBLY FUN FOR DUMB

**Thanks a lot to Sox1020 for the comment, I will try my best to improve my spelling, but the spelling checking reader shows there are no spelling errors, so I am trying to find out what did I spelt wrong. Thanks a lot to TwilightSun for the review.**

**TPOV**

Did Edward just lose his mind? How could he deny that he is just being too tired to even make out or spend more time with his own sweetheart?! I let out a low growl and slammed the door after he left into the corner.

"Bitch, want hang out with us?" Lauren high pitch voice shrieked

"Okay, where to?" I sighed and changed into a mini tee and brushed my hair reluctantly

"We're planning to hit the mall and check out David and Mike along with some others!" another loud and high pitch voice yelled from the back and then I heard a thud.

My bitches are forever crazy and super high and even we had been friends for only two years but Lauren, Jessica, Mika and me we click like sisters for life!

Together we rock the campus and turn ourselves into one famous group where those loser girls are always copying and wanted to join our gang! Such duh!

I always thought that Edward will always stick up to me and listen to every of my wish and command!

HONK HONK

"TANYA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Mika's voice shrieked followed by laughter from the rest.

I grab my purse and slammed shut the door behind me. I smiled and rush up to hop in the front passenger seat.

"See? I save the best seat for you!" Jessica teased and earns a smack from Lauren.

"Aye right, ass!" I laughed.

"Sister, we are all very curious why on earth are you not with Edward on Saturday noon which you always claim it's your privacy time with him?" Mika step up on the gas pedal as she waited for my response.

I remained calm and felt shame all of sudden. Shit, I cannot let the others know that he walked out on me for the first time worst; my reputation will surely drop dead if the others found out about it.

I waved my hands up in the air, "He walks out on me for the first time this morning, we argued about something silly!"

"Holly, what did you argued about?" Jessica interrupts from behind

"I was mad at him for he claims he is too tired to even kiss or spend more time with me and seriously, what such lame reasons is that? When it got further, I questioned him why on earth he did not even bother to drop me a call since last night? And he just mentioned something about Bella is drunk and then some stupid bullshit she is sleeping in his place because her place locked up and then he claimed that he is too tired after that to even say good night to me, his girlfriend!" I babbled and stopped with a loud huff.

"Wait, wait, Bella? You mean that Bella Swan dork girl? I did not know that Edward is close with her!" Lauren rolled her eyes dramatically as she finished her remark.

"Yes! Well, Edward's family and her family kind of close since they were kids, so it's pretty normal of it but over the years, that Bella girl seem to know that she does not belongs to Edward and Alice that high profile and popular social network so she seem to back off and I do not even know why she bothered to call Edward after she is drunk?" I whined and look back at my friends.

Silence. Moment later, Mika's parked up on the indoor car park and when we were all walking towards the fountain in the middle of the court, Jessica beamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Look who we got there? That Bella dork is so going to pay for it soon Tanya!" as soon as she finished her sentence, she disappear into the WOBBLY FUN FOR DUMB shop.

The rest of us stood there confused, "I did not get what she mean, why is she going in to that shop? She seriously is going to shame us all!" Lauren whined and went after Jessica.

I checked my cell, no message no missed call from Edward, silently in my heart, I really wish he will know it's his fault and should apologise!

"Hey Babe!" Mika smiled and kissed David, I envied Mika instantly, how on earth she could have such a nice and sweet boyfriend because apparently I guess, I am much more hot and better than her.

David and Mika never argued and they seem to compromise everything that comes in their way, or I guess that is because Mika never really want to be the one that take control in their relationship and just let David take control, I seriously couldn't stand that what a pussycat!

"Tanya! Hello? Back to earth dear!" Jessica smiled while I noticed she is holding a paper bag from WOBBLY FUN FOR DUMB shop

"What are you exactly planning to do?" I pointed to the paper bag while eyeing her full of questions.

"This, just leave it to me and Lauren!" she winked at Lauren and the two of them giggled.

I just play dumb and spend the most boring afternoon in my entire life. It feels strange without Edward by my side.

**I'm sorry if there were spelling or grammar mistakes, I am trying to improve =) again, all reviews are welcome!! =p**


	7. CATS FIGHT!

**I hope that I will continue to excite and keep you people to continue reading and reviewing my fanfic =) thanks lot to people that add my story in their favourite story and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I JUST HAPPENED TO MAKE IT ALIVE IN MY IMAGINATION**

**EPOV **

"Edward!" I looked over and find the little tiny pixie sister waving.

I observed and looked on who might be our companion today, sitting on the same table were Rosalie and Emmett who seem to be in another silly argument, Jasper who is sitting beside her and finally my eyes rest on the girl sitting there sipping her coke slowly.

I walked over without taking my eyes off her and finally plopped down beside her and smiled at Alice, my sister. Ugh!

"Hey Bella" I smiled and eyed Jasper warily.

Jasper and Alice were sharing a secret giggle or joke? Along with Bella, whom I noticed her pale cheeks started to turn pink.

Rose and Emmett by then already walked out from the cafeteria heading to the student parking lot, from the way Rose facial expression, I guess Emmett said or did something dumb that make Rose angry again.

I clear my throat hoping to catch Alice, Jasper and Bella attention.

"Is there anything funny or what is going on here?" I eyed them warily while moving around checking my hair, clothes and shoes.

"Nothing, Alice is being very mean today!!" Bella let out a low growl and shrugged when I moved my palm indicating her to explain why is Alice being very mean?

Alice giggled, "No, Bella, your sweet wet dreams with your lover boy definitely a huge discovery! I mean, how long it had been going on? You are the one that is cruel!"

Bella blushed deep red and sipped her coke while. "Hey, nobody supposed to find out! Alice!" she hissed at Alice angrily

Bella has secret crush? I eyed Jasper warily.

"I'm sorry man, this secret's huge even your sister forbidden me to know any details or who is that guy?!" Jasper whispered and throw a look at Alice when he emphasized Alice forbidden him to know a single thing.

My curiosity getting on more and I don't know why but I want to know who her secret crush is, I need to know, for what reason? I don't know!

"Hello Back to Earth Edward!" Alice snapped her fingers.

"Yes Alice?!" I answered impatiently and I noticed Bella is all sulked up sipping her coke beside

"I heard Lauren and her bitch gang is bitching about you walked out on Tanya last Saturday? What happen?" she tapped her fingers impatiently on the table waiting for me to spilt out.

"Uh, I just sick of her controlling and bad temper!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"OMYFGOD!," I jerked up and shocked to find Bella looked dumb by the red splash by Lauren.

"Bitch, this serves you right for stealing and thinking you could ever take over Tanya's belonging??!"

Alice lunged forward and started to yelled and both Lauren and she fell on the floor yelling and pulling each other hair.

"Oh my god, how daring is she to ever steal Tanya's boyfriend?" I heard faded whisper by the two Asian girls. I glanced back over to their direction and snarled angrily.

Jasper took off his jacket and covered Bella up, she still looked in dumb and shocked state over what happened.

I walked over to Lauren and Alice; I pushed Lauren back and slap her right in the face. Tanya and Jessica gasped and quickly went over and pulled Lauren off.

Alice high five and smiled before she went over to Bella.

I stormed off towards the parking lot, I had to do something and I will make sure Tanya learnt her lesson.

**Please review! I'm sorry for the late late update! **


	8. WHEN DID I FALL FOR HIM?

**First of all, I really want to thank everybody who read and review my fan fiction, I'm truly sorry for I took long time to update one chapter. I had been struggling to finish up my assignments because the due date is pushing me.**

**Enjoy this chapter =)**

**I do not own any twilight character, I just happened to make it alive in my imaginations ^^**

**BPOV**

I sat on my favourite spot in the living room, drying off my hair and five pairs of eyes look at me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," Edward sighed and lower his head on the couch.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "What is wrong with that BITCH? EDWARD MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR DEAR TANYA?!" her voice rose up and she started to pace to and fro.

"Tanya obviously puts the blames on Bella for Edward walked out from her during her usual make out or whatever shit she wants to make!" Alice grumbled and eyed Edward.

"Guys, I really appreciate all this but I guess, I need an early night tonight, after all, the whole student human at collage will be aiming me tomorrow!" without looking or returning Edward's glance, I slowly walked over into my room.

After brushing my teeth, I slumped on my bed. Someone flicked on the television and some faded voices murmuring.

**EPOV **

"Baby, I'm sorry for whatever Lauren did to that dork today", Tanya's high pitch voice over the other end.

"Tanya, don't you baby me after what you did to my friend! And she is Bella, not dork!" I feel my temper rose up gradually.

I am sick of the way she manipulates and tries to win in all situations! I am sick of the way she only takes me as someone who will raise her popularity! I am sick to be order around by her! I am sick to be in all this drama anymore!

"Baby, I ALREADY APOLOGISED AND WHAT ELSE? SHE IS A DORK!" Tanya sneered in the phone.

Alice eyed me warily as I made my way towards the kitchen. I nodded slightly to signal her that I'm alright.

"TANYA, we're over! I'm sick of the way you are and your group of friends! BITCHES AND DRAMA QUEENS ARE EXACTLY WHAT YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF FRIENDS ARE!" I punched the wall angrily.

Emmett and Jasper pulled back my already bleeding knuckles and took the phone away from me.

Rose grabbed the phone in instant. "Hello Bitch T" she spat and along with Alice they both headed back to the couch.

"I don't give a damn over what or who or what the hell the problem here your little bitchy Lauren messed up with my Bella! No- listened; I will surely make you pay back!" Rose spatter the last words

Alice snatched over the phone "Tanya, you should know Edward is not your cute little puppy anymore for you to order around or raise your popularity, cheerleaders does not equal to jock in reality so wake up and please leave Bella alone, NO- I don't care –WHAT NO!" her tiny body jolted up and she clicked off the phone.

"Rose, that bitch T assured us she will not back off and make sure Bella life suffer in hell after this!" Jasper held Alice back to calm her down.

"Shhh! What if Bella heard you? She will surely panic and daren't attend classes! Those bitches are so going to pay for it, bring it on!" Rose hissed sternly while smacking Emmett's arms who tickle her side.

I rested my head at the couch and closed my eyes. Bella, I'm sorry! God dammit!

**TPOV **

"Edward so going to piss off by what you did!" I shrieked and pushed Lauren over.

Jessica gasped. "It's not worth it you know Edward it's just after all a normal handsome looking jock so what?," Mika voiced out

I fumed. I couldn't believe Edward will never fall for my tricks and me again! I couldn't believe he dumped me because of that dork! ISABELLA SWAN she is so going to pay for it!

Never in my life ever dumped by a guy.

"HELL BITCH! HE DUMPED ME FOR THAT DORK!" I screamed and moment later I heard my mother came running up the stairs. DAMN!

"Tanya baby what is the matter? What is going on here?" my mum came in and sat on my pink princess chamber.

Lauren excused herself and went home with Mika and Jessica leaving me alone with my mum. I pulled out my study table chair and face towards my mum.

"He dumped me. Over a dork, and I just try to save back our relationship but it only became more and more complicated and just now, he phoned and we officially over, he dumped me!" as soon as the last word came from my mouth, I sobbed and sobbed non-stop.

"Its okay baby, there's better guy for you and he's just some ordinary guy that come and go from your life. You will be okay in a matter of time,"

"Mum, its different this time, I admitted I treated him badly and thought he was just some random guy after all but I don't know what is wrong with me right now!" I wailed hugging my pink pillow.

Something is different with Edward. I thought it was just using over him to gain my popularity. But, why?

**I'm so sorry it took me years to update please review and stay with me =) don't worry i will never forget and it will be on going with much more drama =) read and review please ^^**


	9. EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM MELTS MY HEART

**Thanks for the review, I am trying to improve more on my grammar and spelling. So sorry for the late update because lately I have been busy with assignments and presentations. Now, I'm having my one week away from college for revision for my final exam. Wish me luck lol. Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters =)**

**EPOV**

I stay awake the whole night after Alice clean up my wound. I glanced at my black clock on my left side, 6 am in the morning.

I pushed aside my blanket and it slipped down the bed. After having a quick hot shower, I wore a dark blue shirt and black three quarter pant.

I threw a half hearted smile at Jasper who happens to be in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Edward? Where are you going at six plus in the morning?"

"I, um just going to take a walk before school I guess" with that, I shut the door and headed straight to Bella's apartment.

I knocked a few times before a sleepy voice mumbled "coming". I lean against the wall and wait patiently for Bella.

"Oh, who the hell-"she stood at the door, confused.

I chuckled seeing her cheeks turn into pinkish colour, she is blushing. Bella, still the same old clumsy and blushed easily Bella.

"Good morning Bella, I just came over to talk to you" I don't know why but for some reason I couldn't stop smiling watching her cute expression.

"Erm, okay common" she held the door wide inviting me in and turns to walk over to kitchen. She held out two cup and make hot chocolate.

I looked around and for the first time in many visits, I caught a glimpse of her dark blue wallpaper in her bedroom and the many picture of Bella, Alice and Rose in the living room. I sat on the black couch. Moment later, Bella handed a cup of hot chocolate and sat facing me while sipping her hot chocolate slowly.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about? If it's about last night incident, don't worry I am perfectly fine" she assured.

"Bella, it's my fault for never protecting you from the start. You are my best friend but when I'm with Tanya I was so blind that I couldn't see where it leads to until it done serious damage" I held both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Yup, best friend," she looked disappointed. Did I say something wrong?

Bella stood up and went over to open the apartment door. "Edward, you can stop pitying me and worrying about me not being your best friend, I am always by your side, it's just that you never notices my present." With that she looked away holding the door open wide.

"Bella," panicked and lost in words.

"No, it's not pity or whatever shit! I'm sorry", I lift her chin up and wiped away her tears.

I hugged her tight.

"Get yourself prepare and I'd drive you to school with me okay?" I break the silence and break up our hug. Yeah, a best friend hug I guess. Something is weird with me. Why do I feel strange as soon as she no longer in my arms?

"Thanks, Edward" Bella went in her room and get dressed up.

**BPOV**

Edward showed up in my apartment this morning and being the magnetic danger, I tripped on my way to open the door.

He mentioned about how lost and when he mentioned the sentence, **You are my best friend** practically my heart just crashes into I don't know how many pieces and when I was about to shoo him off my apartment because I am afraid I will blurt out everything about how much I love him as this is not a good time.

There is still Tanya and her bitches to face at school. My heart pumped like hell when Edward hugged me. I never want to let him go.

Edward broke off our hug after few minutes. I mumbled thanks and went to get dressed in my room. As soon as I slammed shut my bedroom door, I breathe in and out.

I felt myself blushing. But, his words **you are my best friend **really hit me off the hook. Edward!!

I sighed and after a quick shower, I wore a baby blue tee (thanks to Alice, the one who got me from The Fashion shop last few days on her shopping trip) and a normal black three quarter pants. I'm going to just be myself and face whatever going to happen today.

I brushed away my tangled brown hair and grabbed my keys.

Edward already standing on the doorway with his damp hair and new outfit all look ready to go.

He flashed my favourite smile and instantly I felt my heart melt. Oh god, how in this world such perfect angel exist?

"Bella, are we done?" I nodded and with that, he went on to open my car door for me.

I feel awkward. He always is the gentleman type. I, every action he did melt me more and more.

Today, going to be real long and dramas!

**Hey people thanks a lot for the support read and review okies? =)**


	10. DEAR ALL

28/11/2009

I am so sorry to all my readers. I did not mean to neglect my story. I am now back after solving lot problems that I have been facing in my life. I took time off to think and be sane and accept those facts.

It happened when I saw a message saying that a good friend of mine (once, we used to be quite close) passed away suddenly due to car accident. We didn't keep in touch for about 4 years plus and suddenly I have to face the sudden of his death.

It happened so suddenly that by next morning my mind was still considering should I or not pay my last respect to him (there is high chances he don't even remember who I am but). When my brain have time to analysis things, my tears wailed up and yes, I did went and attended his funeral but I couldn't manage to get near to him because there were a huge crowds and I don't have the chance to.

Since then, I couldn't describe my feelings except something missing which I don't know why because basically we lost contact for 4 years plus. I started to pick up my life and cope up with everything around me. Accepting that life and death happens no matter how old you are or where we are. I do regret that why I didn't keep in touch with him.

I cope up with my college life. Yeah, I am currently taking the Information Technology course. Lot of things happened this year. I learnt lots of value able lessons in life. I have been empty shell for awhile.

Now, I am concentrating with the course (my aim is to graduate with first class honor degree) and am plotting my new fanfic which will be fab! =) Thank you for the support and I will soon, upload a new fiction =)


	11. FINAL LOVE

Hey all, I have been working hard on my 2nd fiction.

I am going on strong with the 2nd fiction, please read and review. Your support means a lot to me, if

There is any room for improvement feel free to voice out


End file.
